Fue en un día soleado
by Ayame Ampora
Summary: Tobitaka quiere declarse al mas pequeño de Inazuma Japan, así que le pide un consejo a alguien muy especial para él. Revolución Raimon. Mal titulo, lo se! uwú


**Revolución Raimon!  
>Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo para hacer volar mi imaginación. Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level 5.<br>Todo le pertenece a sus respectivos autores.  
>Y este fic es mio...ok, ya me malviaje xD. DISFRUTEN~!<strong>

* * *

><p>Era un día con un clima realmente agradable.<p>

Decidió ir a un lugar especial, quería un consejo y que mejor que aquella persona, después de todo ya le había dado tantos y todos funcionaban.  
>Entró en aquel establecimiento de nombre "Rairai Ken" y rápidamente saludo el cocinero y dueño del lugar:<br>-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desea comer?- su voz era tranquila y amable  
>-Señor Hibiki, soy yo- y se sentó justo en la barra, frente al mayor que estaba de espaldas<br>-Que te trae por aquí Seiya?- no volteo  
>-Lo que sucede es que tengo un problema y…necesito un consejo suyo-<br>-te escucho- ahora el ex entrenador de Raimon estaba al pendiente de la pasta, la cual se encontraba en una olla con agua hirviendo.  
>-es que…es difícil…bueno…me refiero a que….- suspiro. –me gusta alguien y…no…no se como decírselo-<br>-Vaya, no estaba preparado para eso- soltó una risilla, no en señal de burla, si no mas bien, de incredulidad.  
>El de cabellos purpuras se sonrojo y desvió la mirada a pesar de que nadie lo miraba, apretó los puños y tembló ligeramente.<br>-Señor Hibiki….esta…mal que me guste…que me guste un chico?- su tono de voz era algo bajo, pero transmitía seguridad en si mismo.  
>-No, no esta mal- Y finalmente volteo y lo miró. –dime, ¿Quién es ese chico?-<br>-La verdad no se si esto este bien…yo prácticamente tengo casi 17 años y el….bueno, es menor. En serio no se si este bien- relajo los puños y miro a aquella persona en quien confiaba.  
>-Debes saber que para el amor no hay edad, género, raza, posición socia, distancia…en fin, no existe un impedimento para el amor. Así que dime, ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?- paro de cortar los vegetales para escucharle mejor.<br>-Si, lo conoce; Toramaru- bajo la cabeza  
>-Oh vaya, el pequeño tigre- esbozo una sonrisa<br>-Pero…no tengo esperanzas, se la pasa detrás de Goenji y creo que le gusta- de nuevo apretó sus puños y los golpeo contra la barra  
>-No te has puesto a pensar en que quizás a Goenji no le gusta Toramaru?- continuo cortando<br>-¿Como?- Y lo miro como nunca antes. –Me esta diciendo que a Goenji le gusta alguien mas?-  
>-Simplemente creo que al delantero de fuego le van mas los…."asesinos de osos"- y se volteo a ver como iban los fideos<br>-SEÑOR HIBIKI! ¿USTED COMO SABE ESO?- Se levanto del banquillo  
>-Jajajajaja eso es porque fui entrenador de Raimon, los conozco y además a simple vista puedo ver los sentimientos entre los chicos. Debes creerme, no es tan difícil notar como Fudou se muere por Kidou y por eso lo molesta tanto o Endo siempre tan preocupado por Kazemaru.- concluyó<p>

En serio los sentimientos entre los jugadores se notaban a simple vista? O es que el ex entrenador Hibiki los había observado por mucho tiempo como para darse cuenta?  
>Simplemente Tobitaka Seiya no salía de su asombro luego de las palabras de su instructor, y es que quizás también ya sabía sobre sus sentimientos hacía el pequeño Toramaru?<br>Muchas preguntas surgían de su mente confundida, otro día sería un momento perfecto para preguntarlas; su prioridad eran sus sentimientos.

-Ya veo- y le sonrió. –Entonces es hora de decirle a Toramaru lo que siento por él- camino hacía la salida pero el mayor lo detuvo.  
>-Seiya- ahora estaba sentado dentras de la barra para comensales<br>-Si?- volteo  
>-Toramaru esta entrenando con Goenji , donde tu entrenaste una vez con Endo-<br>El ex pandillero asintió con la cabeza y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta allá.  
>En cuanto llego vio que ambos practicaban una nueva técnica especial, se sentó en las escaleras junto al pasto y los miro.<br>Mientras pensaba como era la mejor manera de declarársele sin causarle temor; y aunque fuera rechazado, él había cumplido con no guardarse ese "secreto" que le hacía tanto mal.  
>De pronto Shuuya le hizo una señal a Toramaru de que era hora de tomar un descanso, ambos se dirigieron debajo del puente, donde Tobitaka no había notado que se encontraba Shirou con toallas y botellas de agua. Se acercó y precisamente, el pequeño Shirou, lo miro primero.<br>-Tobitaka! Que hace por aquí?- le regalo una amable sonrisa  
>-Goenji, me podría prestar a Toramaru algunos minutos?- se inclino como si estuviera saludando<br>-Eeeeh! Yo?- el mencionado se sonrojo y ni siquiera sabia el porqué.  
>-Esta bien, puedes ir Toramaru- Y le sonrió a ambos<br>-S-Si! Prometo no demorar!- y le regreso la botella a Fubuki  
>Tobitaka y Toramaru se dieron la vuelta y caminaron juntos casi del otro lado de la cancha, pero antes de estar muy lejos, el mayor volteo a ver a los otros dos quienes los miraban y, ante su mirada llena de sorpresa, estaban tomados de las manos. Aquello lo hizo sonrojar y volvió su mirada al frente.<br>De pronto el defensa de Inazuma Japan se detuvo.  
>-¿Qué sucede Tobitaka?- la vista del menor estaba desviada hacia el suelo, jugaba con sus dedos y un leve sonrojo se había apoderado de sus mejillas<br>-Me gustas- Lo dijo rápido pero con voz clara, mirando al menor  
>-…..- No dijo nada, se había congelado. Lentamente subió la mirada hasta el rostro del de peinado extraño. –¿Que ah dicho?-<br>-Dije que me gustas. Me gustas mucho Toramaru- De nuevo lo dijo sin temor alguno. Por alguna extraña razón estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía y decía, no tenía miedo a nada, así era Tobitaka Seiya.

Al pequeñito se le subieron los colores a la cabeza, si pudiera competir contra el cabello de Hiroto, simplemente él ganaría.  
>-To-To-Tobitaka! Yo..bueno…es que….yo…- nunca en su corta vida había estado tan nervioso y rojo al mismo tiempo.<br>De pronto sintió como una mano se posaba en su barbilla, la levantaba y sobre sus labios se posaron los del mayor. El contacto no duro mucho y justo antes de que se separan completamente, le abrazo.  
>Entonces Tobitaka supo que era correspondido, no dijeron mas, solo se abrazaron fuertemente.<p>

* * *

><p>Comentarios? :D<p> 


End file.
